jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Plant
Overview The Power Plant is a robbery location that was added in the Map Expansion Update. It is a heist location that criminals can steal Uranium from. Robbery In order to get in, players must first do a flow puzzle by climbing the ladder and touching the energy box. The puzzles are randomized, but are quite easy. Once the puzzle has been completed, a door will open for a few seconds. Once they are inside, there are a few lasers that the players must dodge. There will then be a conveyor belt surrounded by glass that will carry players around the plant. The conveyor belt has multiple lasers that they must dodge. At the end of the conveyor belt, players must go up a ramp to the second floor of the plant, and navigate it while dodging lasers until they see another box, with an even bigger and harder flow puzzle. After a player finishes the puzzle, they will collect a rod of Uranium, which will lose value over time. Players will have to exit the building by a door near a uranium puddle, and turn in the uranium to a collector as soon as possible. Tips and tricks for robbing the Power Plant * Always have a fast vehicle by the exit. The faster players get to the collector, the more money they will collect. * Exit the building as fast as players can due to the fact that there is only one exit and cops can easily camp it. * The first best way to go to the collector is by using a flying vehicle such as the BlackHawk, the UFO, or the Helicopter. * When there is smoke coming out of the nuclear station, that means the robbery is open. * Do not touch the green Uranium puddles; they are toxic and will damage players standing on them. * It is not recommended to run while the player is on the conveyor belt. * If players find the flow puzzle difficult, click on "cancel" and another flow puzzle would be generated Glitches: *There is a glitch where once you enter the power plant, you can go to the wall and jump over the wall and you will skip the lasers and conveyer belt. You come out at the spilled Uranium Gallery Factoryrobbery.jpg|The outside of the Power Plant Robbery at an angle. insidefactory.jpg|The inside of the Power Plant Robbery. powerboxfactory.jpg|The Flow Puzzles in the Power Plant Robbery to hack the machines. Factory.png|The old Power Plant, before the Jetski and Power Plant Update. Trivia * This building was added in the Map Expansion Update, along with the Airport. It was a placeholder for the Power Plant, and it was known as the Factory. * There is a Camaro spawn at this location. * This is the third building to become a robbery after being place-held by a generic building, along with the Jewelry Store and the Museum. ** The building simply lacked an interior prior to its robbery update. * This is the third robbery that requires giving something to the collectors at the Volcano Criminal Base, along with the Museum and Passenger Train. * If someone steals a rod of Uranium, the power in the City and Town will shortly cut out. This can be used to determine if someone is robbing the location. * If the Uranium value is over $5,600 when the player turns it in, the player would not get their money. This could either be a bug or to prevent exploiters from getting the cash. * A message will appear if criminals finish the robbery: Username just robbed power plant for value. It is currently unknown if there is a grammatical error. * This is the only robbery in which both Bigger Duffel Bag and non-bigger duffel bag gamepass owners receive the same amount of money. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Article stubs Category:Heists Category:Vehicle Spawns